Izuku Midoriya
Izuku "Deku" Midoriya is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. He fought Gon Freecss from Hunter X Hunter in the season 4 finale of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Atsuko Kagari vs Izuku Midoriya (Completed) * Izuku vs Genos (Abandoned) * Gon Freecss VS Izuku Midoriya * Hiro Hamada vs Izuku Midoriya (Abandoned) * Izuku Midoriya Vs Izuru Kamukura * Izuku Midoriya Vs Rock Lee * Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ruby Rose * Izuku Midoriya VS Shigeo Kageyama Battles Royale * Ruby Rose vs Izuku Midoriya vs Eruna Ichinomiya vs Atsuko Kagari Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Captain America * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Goku (Dragon Ball, as Kid Goku) * Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) * Jaune Arc (RWBY) * Kratos (God of War) * Miles Morales * Natsu Dragneel * Shantae * Sonic the Hedgehog * Spider-Man * Superboy (DC) * Wendy Marvell Death Battle Info Personality Izuku is a very timid, helpful and polite boy, frequently overreacting to abnormal situations with exaggerated expressions. Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, being more reserved and not self-expressive, especially in front of Katsuki Bakugo, who constantly subdued him for his aspirations to be a hero. However, after being accepted into U.A. High, making new friends and facing Katsuki during the Battle Trial Arc, he has gradually turned into a more confident and brave person, to the point of developing some leadership skills. Izuku is also very diligent and strong-willed. Since he greatly admires Heroes, having dreamed to be one since he was a young kid, he developed a habit of writing down notes about everything he knows in regards to them and their Quirks, including even other U.A. students. Because of this practice, Izuku has developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex plans in short amounts of time, often taking advantage of his allies' Quirks to put them in motion. This aspect also helps him in figuring out ways to counter Quirks used by his opponents. Izuku also has the tendency to overthink about anything that grabs his attention, which leads to endless mumbling from his part. Izuku is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he's not strong enough to do it. Often, he does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking he goes through. Izuku has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it doesn't concern him, claiming that a Hero is someone that meddles on the lives of other people. Izuku's heroic spirit is recognized by many, having earned the loyalty and gratitude of characters that were previously antagonistic to him such as Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki and Kota Izumi. Izuku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him that mostly shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Katsuki, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He claims that this is because he sees Katsuki as the embodiment of what someone who strives for victory should be. He also has admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much and tends to keep it in check. Quirk and Abilities * One For All: Inherited from Toshinori Yagi, Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed and agility. If Izuku doesn't spread One For All throughout his body evenly, his body can be immensely damaged by the force of his movements. Izuku has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. Recently, Izuku's reflexes and speed seem to have improved with the use of One For All, being able to hold his ground against various incoming attacks during the Provisional License exam. Izuku's control of One For All has improved as he can now use 8% of One For All's power while in Full Cowl. ** Detroit Smash: The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. ** Delaware Smash: Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. Doing this fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to ten times. ** One For All: Full Cowl: This technique allows Izuku to activate 8% (previously 5%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Izuku, this technique gives him greater maneuverability. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. *** 5% Detroit Smash: Izuku activates One for All: Full Cowl, then jumps into the air and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form a straight forward punch. **** One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style: While using One For All: Full Cowl, Izuku uses a fighting style that focuses more on kicking. Izuku concentrates One for All: Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting him more power and stability and allowing him to step away from the shackles of having to imitate All Might. *** One For All: Full Cowl - 100%: Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout in Full Cowl, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Chisaki. This was first used against Chisaki to protect Eri. The power increase seemingly gives him fire-like trails coming from his eyes and lighter coloured hair. He can currently only use it infinitely with no damage done to his body while in physical contact with Eri. Since Eri has the ability to rewind the state of a person's body, any damage done to Izuku's body by using One For All at 100% would continually be undone by Eri's quirk. ** One for All 20%: A technique that allows Izuku to use 20% of One For All throughout his body. However, it causes a lot of pain to the point that it made him feel as if his bones are about to break. *** Manchester Smash): Izuku leaps into the air, performs an aerial front flip, and directs a falling axe kick at the opponent's head. It is first used against Chisaki, but the move does not connect. ** One For All 100%: A technique that allows Izuku to attack using the full power of One For All throughout his body. *** 100% Detroit Smash: This move involves Izuku activating One For All at 100% and then striking his target with a lunging punch. *** 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash: This move involves Izuku activating One For All at 100% during an adrenaline rush and then striking his opponent with a full-swing smack. During the climax of his battle with Muscular, Izuku not only managed to overpower but launch his augmented opponent with enough force to create an impact crater in solid rock with the strike alone. * Overall Abilities: Izuku has decent prowess and physical parameters above the ordinary student. However, he has improved his physical capabilities through training, enough to provide valuable assistance during the battle against Stain. During his second battle with Katsuki, Izuku was able to hold his own against Katsuki and was slightly able to fight back even though he was still outmatched in strength and speed; Izuku was also able to injure Katsuki, which shows a drastic improvement in Izuku's abilities as in his first battle with Katsuki he wasn't able to inflict any damage at all. * Keen Intellect: Izuku has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Izuku is able to formulate strategies that take advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge to creatively utilize the Quirks of other people to their full potential, such as working together with Tsuyu and Minoru to escape the villains at the flood zone in the USJ. Izuku also has extensive knowledge of Pro Heroes and their Quirks as well. Izuku's intelligence has allowed him to figure out One For All's mechanisms, allowing him to utilize the Quirk more efficiently in a short space of time. Gran Torino even compliments Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. * High Pain Tolerance: Izuku has shown in many occasions that he is able to handle and bears with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over-using his Quirk, however, he can still manage to move his body despite feeling excruciating pain. Equipment * Costume Gamma: This is an upgrade to Izuku's second costume that Mei Hatsume created following Izuku's decision to change his fighting style, thus creating Shoot Style. The new additions consist of arm braces to support Izuku's arms in order to prevent further damage, and iron armor soles to enhance his kicking power. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants